Wings of Illusion
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Ayano Himura a 15 year old girl seemingly like a angel in and out. Except for her odd quirks that is. Read as she simply enjoys her life as a new exorcist in the Black they get to know her she seems more crazy then kind. She's Japanese by the way like Kanda. There might be a pairing but it's undecided. Rated T for cursing!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for another OC story in the category as I'm sure you're all SICK of it but I had this idea and it wouldn't let me not do it and also I really wanted to write something for this category! I'll hope you'll give this a chance anyway!**

* * *

"I think you're ready now Ayano." The man said smiling gently at the young girl. She grinned back.

"Yay! I'm so excited~ when are we leaving?" She asked jumping slightly up and down. Her white hair swinging slightly as she did. The man smiled at the sight, it was hard not to seeing her so happy.

"We should leave in the morning since it seems it's going to rain soon." The man reasoned knowing the girl hated getting wet.

"Oh yeah that innkeeper said it might. Well then let's go to sleep." The girl suggested. The man nodded and they both went off to their separate rooms.

* * *

**Ayano's POV**

I'm going to be a official exorcist soon. I wonder what'll happen? How many will I kill? Will I meet any cute guys? I wonder if I will make some friends? It'd be nice to make friends I think. I wonder what they serve there I mean I guess I'm not too much of a picky eater but I'd be sad if the food was really bad. Ahh~ the bed is so soft! I flopped onto it and yawned.

I guess I was tired but hey anyone would be having to try and keep your eyes open in the wind especially that high up! I mean I'm not afraid of heights cause if I was I'd be totally screwed over but damn my eyes got dry. I wonder if I'll see Tiedoll after I join the order. It'd be nice too since he's such a nice person and all. So patient and kind I'd hate it if I never saw him again.

Ah I should just go to sleep or I'll be tired tomorrow and it all~ turns to black.

* * *

**Morning No One's POV**

She woke up in the morning around 8:00 am. A young 15 year old girl who was born an albino. With pale white skin, light purple eyes, and long slightly curly at the bottom, hair as white as snow. A black tattoo of a lily on her right cheek with vines spiraling around it and touching to the corner of her right eye.

She got dressed and put on her usual white had a heart neck line no sleeves or collar and the fabric was layered at the chest but stopped at the waist where a black ribbon wrapped around it creating a bow at her right hip with a white flower on top of it. The skirt ruffled out with lace and satin on top and underneath a layer of also ruffled cotton fabric which was white as well.

The dress only covered her chest to just above her knees yet left her back exposed. (I saw this actual dress on google and thought it was beautiful so I couldn't help but put it in! For that time period showing so much skin was bad but there's a reason she has to wear dresses like this like I'm not doing it just because I like the dress.)

She quickly put the rest of her things into a bag except for her white cloak which she put into her arms. She ran excitedly out the door into the hallway where she skipped down the stairs into the bar of the inn. She walked up to the innkeeper and smiled a dazzling smile causing the man to blush.

"Hello and good morning sir~ have you seen a old man with gray fluff hair and brown glasses anywhere?" She asked tilting her head and looking at him under her bangs shyly which the man found cute.

"Ah y-yes he's waiting outside." The innkeeper said not paying any attention at all to the glass he was supposed to be cleaning.

"Thank you very much!" The girl said and with a wave happily skipped outside her white locks bouncing as she skipped about.

She kicked open the door of the inn and rushed outside reaching her arms to the sky and sighing as she stretched.

"Good morning to you too Ayano." Tiedoll said looking up at her from his book.

"Morning~ shall we go now? We're taking the train right?" She asked putting her cloak on so that it flowed loosely off her as it had no hood and she didn't tie it together. (Imagine of how Kirito from SAO wears his clock and then imagine that on her except it is white and plain with no decorations except for the red cross on the back of it)

"Yes we shall and yes we are." Tiedoll answered kindly picking up his bags and gesturing for her to come along as they walked to the train station.

"Hmm I wonder what it's like there." She said out loud.

"I'm sure you'll love it. Not everyone there is nice but the majority are and it's a wonderful place." Tiedoll said pushing aside the young girl's worried. After 2 and a half years of training she was finally achieving her goal. To become a exorcist.

"Ah the train is here! Hurry and buy the tickets I'll go get us seats!" The girl cried out seeing the train pull in she grabbed both their bags and ran towards it leaving a some what dazed but amused Tiedoll behind. He got the tickets and speed walked to her as she was waiting in line to enter the train. She waved him over and he handed her a ticket.

"I can't wait to get there!" She said happily.

"Me neither it's been a while since I've last went home." Tiedoll mused, smiling as he always does.

"Are you glad to?" She asked tilting her head in a childish way.

"Of course I am." He said in a light tone. "For an exorcist there's no place like the Black Order which is sort of like our home since we do live there and all." He said humor lighting up his eyes. She grinned back at him.

They reached the front of the line and gave their tickets to the conductor who let them on. They found a empty cart and entered sitting across from each other.

"Just remember Ayano don't panic when Hevlaska picks you up." Tiedoll reminded her as he thought about Cross's count on what happened with his last apprentice.

"Aye~" She said still grinning like a child as she sat on her seat and swung her legs. She stared out the window as the train moved, watching the land pass by in wonder. When she got bored of this she did what she always did when she was bored. Grab a rock from her bag and changed one of her fingers into a talon and began scratching it. At first it was just a way to help her learn control but now it was a hobby, to create little statues from stones by wearing parts away. Now she always carried out a few small rocks so she could work on them whenever. She didn't keep most of them but either sold them or gave them away to people she liked.

Currently she was making a dove flying. She had the head carved out already and was currently working on the left wing as she carefully scratched the details of the feathers.

After making both the wings and having finished most of the body she set the uncompleted bird into her bag and changed her index finger back. She woke Tiedoll up from his nap.

"Wake up it's dinner time." She called to him knowing he would regret not eating later if she didn't.

"Hm?" He made a noise and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times taking in his surroundings then smiled at her.

"Thank you for waking me up. Now shall we eat?" He suggested knowing that's probably why she woke him up.

"Yup! Today we have handmade rice balls and water." She said merrily pulling out food from one of their bags and handing him one of the paper packages containing the rice balls then handed over one of their water bottles.

"Wonderful! You're cooking is always amazing." He complimented as he ate a rice ball.

"Thank you~" She replied eating her own rice ball. (I have to stop writing ball or I'll die laughing) They finished their meal in silence both just enjoying their food. When they were done they both threw the trash out into the bin in the compartment and got ready to sleep.

Ayano took off her cloak which she had left on before and folded it up so she could use it as a pillow and laid it against the window (like propped up against the window and on the seat?).

Tiedoll simply got comfortable in his seat and started sleeping just sitting up right. Ayano smiled and threw his cloak over him which he took off earlier.

She stretched and yawned and then laid down on the bench and snuggled her face into the cloak and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Wonder how this is going to turn out... I don't even know but I'm not gonna be a review whore like I usually am on my stories simply because I'm just writing this one for myself because it's my imagination running crazy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayano's POV**

It was the forest again. Bright and lively trees swayed in the gentle breeze. The trees all lined up along the dirt path I stood on. I stood in the middle of the path, Like usual I couldn't move.

He stepped forward, as handsome as always. In his white suit and top hat. His soft smile fooled me once but not twice. I made no expression as he walked towards me. When he reached me he gently stroked my cheek. I didn't notice earlier but I was crying.

"I love you so much." He said and looked deep into my eyes.

How he could lie so well was beyond me. Anyone would have a hard time deciphering that right? I should've known though because it truly was simply too good to be true. And it wasn't.

We just stood there not moving. Looking into each other's eyes. I couldn't hate him, but I had to. It's only right I hate him. I'm supposed to hate him. I have to... I can't help but wish though that even if it was a lie I could go back and be there again. This dream is just a sad reminder that I don't want to see anymore. So like every other dream I've had. The background shatters into millions of pieces. Everything except me disappears leaving me in the darkness, unable to see.

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Wake up Ayano." Tiedoll said softly shaking the young girl awake. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Was the first thing she asked.

"We'll be arriving in 10 minutes. Sorry to say though I won't be coming with you from the station." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Something urgent came up and I need to take the train from the station as it'll be leaving just a few minutes after this one arrives." Tiedoll explained sadly.

"I see. I will continue on alone then. I'll miss you though." She said cheerfully as if not caring at all.

"I hope you like it there." He said smiling back at her.

"I think I will. I hope you visit soon." She said back politely.

"I'll do my best." He promised cheerfully.

The rest of the ride was silent with her adding details to her little bird. She carved the tail feathers carefully making sure each feather was defined yet blended with the other feathers.

When the train stopped they both parted ways.

* * *

**Ayano's POV**

I walked out the station into the town. I just walked through the main road and took a right into the forest. I continued walking until I was positive I was deep enough no one would see me.

"_Vallient Angel! Innocence Activate!_ " I chanted and then my innocence well, ya know activated. I was still wearing my white dress but now a white vines with white roses lining them were around my legs, and large white wings extended from my back. Like that of an angel's.

I flapped my wings experimentally and then took off into the sky gaining altitude. Then I stopped my ascent and hovered, searching for the cliff where the Order is. I found it in the distance and started flying towards it.

**Like IDK 30 Minutes Later Still Ayano's POV**

I arrived at the Order and landed at the gate. I kept my innocence activated and landed on the ground in front of the gate. I folded my wings in and knocked.

"Hello there you must be Ayano Himura. We've been expecting you." A voice sounded out from the gate and then it opened. (I just wanted to hurry this part up and I don't remember the name of the gate so I just wanted to tell you this is in fact inaccurate the way she was just invited in like that just so you know)

"Thanks." I said simply and walked on in.

"Hello there! I'm Lenalee Lee! It's nice to meet you." A girl with blue/green pigtails said to me cheerfully.

"It's wonderful to meet you too!" I said smiling widely. "My name's Ayano Himura!" I said.

"Yay! It's so nice to have another girl here!" She said grabbing my hands and smiling.

"Well I'm glad to be here!" I replied. Is this going to be a mary sue off? Because I promise you! I will **win**.

"Noo! Lenalee! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!? DO YOU NO LONGER LOVE YOUR BROTHER BECAUSE I'M A MAN?!" A random man yelled and tackled Lenalee into the ground.

"Brother! Get off!" She protested trying to push him off.

"Eh... so is this the resident creeper?" I asked with a creepy smile on my face. I cannot stand creepers.

"Oh no no no no this is just my brother Komui! He's a bit over protective but he's not a creeper or anything." Lenalee explained sheepishly.

I nodded my understanding.

"Innocence deactivate." I said and the wings and vines disappeared.

"Hello~" A cute boy said. I'd say he was around my age. He had white hair and gray eyes. What struck me most was the red scar on his face. It was a curse cast by an akuma.

"Hi." I said smiling slyly letting my eyes narrow a little and tilting my head.

"I'm Allen Walker it's a pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand. I giggled and he looked at me curiously.

"My name's Ayano Himura. Nice to meet you as well." I introduced myself and bowed. A look of understanding crossed his face and he bowed as well.

"Are you from Asia as well?" He asked curiously.

"Yup! What do you mean by as well?" I asked.

"Oh well Kanda is too." He explained. I watched from the corner of my eye as that dark green haired girl got out of her brother's death grip and smacked him with her clip board.

"Kanda?" I said a question in a word.

"Oh another exorcist sorry." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"No worries. So I was trained by Tiedoll and sent to be an exorcist. Is there anything I should be doing right now?" I asked him nervously.

"Oh right! Uhm well let me think... uhh.. oh yeah! You should go to the tailor and custom order your uniform." He said.

"A uniform?" I asked. I then noticed all of them were wearing similar clothes except for Komui but they all still had the same emblem.

"Yeah it's the exorcist uniform." He said.

"Hmm a uniform... that kind of sucks.. well the point of the uniform is a emblem right?" I asked.

"Well.. yeah I guess." He said after a moment.

"Perfect I'll simply get a tattoo." I said.

"A tattoo?" He asked not comprehending.

"As long as akuma recognize me it's all the same. I don't think I'd like wearing a uniform anyway." I said and shrugged.

"Oh well if you want I could show you around." He offered.

"That would be delightful." I said and smiled.

"Perfect then follow me please." He said and turned around. I followed as he walked as we toured the place that will be my new home. We passed by many finders but it seemed many of the other exorcists were busy or out.

**Skipping Long Long Tour~**

"I'm not sure where your room will be but you should go visit Komui to find out." Allen said.

"Okay." I simply responded.

"I have to go I'm needed in the library but you remember how to get to Komui's office right?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I do. Have fun whatever you're doing I'll see you later!" I said before walking away towards Komui's office.

I found it and opened the doors inside was him asleep on the desk. The floor was littered with papers everywhere. With lights steps I walked over to his desk. I then promptly smacked him on the head effectively waking him up.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He cried holding his head where I hit him.

"Oh sorry~ I didn't mean for it to hurt so much. It's just." I fake fidgeted nervously. "Well I was told I needed to ask you for where my room is and you were asleep so..." I trailed off looking down at the ground and covering my mouth with my right hand. The very picture of innocence. He immediately calmed down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. Anyway your room will be room 43. Ask Lena-Chan where that is later if you need help finding it. Also did you get your uniform?" He asked.

"Oh well since the point of a uniform was for the emblem I thought I'd just get a tattoo of the emblem instead." I reasoned smiling blankly.

"Hmm while I admire you're commitment why don't you just get the tailors to sew on the emblem into your dress?" He suggested.

"That actually sounds good and maybe my cloak too." I thought out loud.

"Perfect I'll tell them to make the modifications you can just drop the clothes by here later on." He said.

"Alright I will. Bye Komui~" I said cheerfully before exiting his filthy office. Such a messy man. I went up the stairs upon stairs upon stairs until I finally reached my floor. I walked to the right until I found my room. I unlocked it with my key card. (Don't ask where she got it. IT'S MAGIC!) and entered closing the door behind me. It was a plain room just a bathroom, bed, dresser, and small table and chair.

* * *

**This is sure a awkward place to stop but WHY NOT?! Lol I ran out of ideas for this chapter and I think it's best to write when I have inspiration rather then force myself to write and make a crappy story. **


End file.
